


Cramps

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Agatha comforts you during your period.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Cramps

Well, shit.

You knew it was coming, but it doesn’t make it any less irritating.

You woke up a few times during the night in pain, and now that you actually should be getting out of bed, the thought is unbearable. You can barely move, your entire body aches and it’s as if someone’s stabbing fifty knives into your hips.

You roll around a bit, attempting to find a position that’s more comfortable, to no avail.

“You alright, honey?” Agatha asks, noticing your squirming.

“No,” you huff. “Cramps,”

“Ah,” she kisses your cheek and gets out of bed. “I’ll be right back,”

You hear here shuffling around in the kitchen and the living room, and she comes back with her arms full on things.

She plugs in the heating pad and drapes it over you, and sets some painkillers, water, and breakfast on the bed stand.

“Try to eat a little something okay?”

The nausea disagrees, but you know you’ll need the energy, so you take a few bites and swallow a couple pills.

“Can’t you just, like, use your magic to take all the pain away?”

She smiles, “I can help, but I can’t make it completely go away,” she moves her fingers and purple smoke and sparks emit from them. “I can whip up a potion too if you’d like, if the painkillers don’t do their job,”

You nod, feeling some of the pain subside.

“Come on, let’s get you out of bed,” she picks you up.

“Noooo…” you mumble into her shoulder. “Bed is comfier,”

“So is the couch,” she smirks.

She sets you down gently and gets you lots of pillows and blankets, and starts heading down to the basement.

“Wait, Aggie,” you call after her.

“Hmm?”

“Can you maybe just…cuddle with me?”

“Of course darling,” she rushes back and sits down next to you, slipping under the blanket and wrapping her arms around you, and pressing soft kisses all over your face. “Of course,”


End file.
